Current 3D printed objects have noticeable distinctions from a desired design such as color, texture, translucency, etc. These distinctions are often a result of printer characteristics, which can differ from 3D printer to 3D printer (e.g., different 3D printing methodologies including process, temperature, and other factors), and can be a result of unaccounted for material characteristics and environmental factors when forming the 3D object. In order to account for these distinctions most 3D printing techniques implement an iterative trial and error approach of re-printing the object with one or more parameter variations. However, this approach wastes resources and is time consuming as many of the realized 3D printed objects are discarded in favor of more desirable candidates. As such, a technique for rendering an accurate pre-visualization image representative of a 3D object to be printed by a 3D printer is desired.